halofandomcom-20200222-history
HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6
HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6, nicknamed the Hive,Halo: First Strike, page 98 ("Officially designated UNSC HighCom Facility B-6, the sprawling edifice had been nicknamed “the Hive.”") is a United Nations Space Command military base and its formal headquarters located in Sydney, Australia. The building was roughly conical in structure and on the outside it was surrounded in security gates and other defenses; while on the inside the entrance way bore an atrium. Below the HIGHCOM Bravo-6 Facility is another massive facility. It is three kilometers below the surface and reinforced with massive blast plating, anti-EMP armor and three kilometers of solid rock. The UNSC Security Committee met here. History The Insurrection At the time of the Insurrection, Bravo-6 was already in use to monitor dissent in the colonies. Commanding UNSC members currently on site, used the Wendy House portion of the Threat Analysis Wing to run table-top exercises and war-games for possible upcoming operations. This portion of Bravo-6 was abandoned when the Covenant appeared, as the threat of them was more important than the Insurrection.Halo: Glasslands, page 62 Human-Covenant War Just after the Fall of Reach on September 4, 2552, Lieutenant Wagner came before the UNSC Security Committee to debrief on the attack on the planet. He also reported to the council that the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] had escaped and that the planet was glassed.Halo: First Strike - page 100-106 While Sydney had been severely damaged during the Battle of Earth, HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6 came out relatively unscathed.Halo: Glasslands, page 33 Dr. Halsey and any other survivors of Onyx were brought to Bravo-6 to be debriefed about the actions taken and incidents that took place on the Shield World,Halo: Glasslands, page 401 after they were rescued by Kilo-Five with the [[UNSC Port Stanley|UNSC Port Stanley]]. Afterwards, Dr. Halsey was put into prison for treason. Post-War Era In the January of 2553, an assembly of high ranking UNSC officials was called by Commander Musa-096. Here he gave the idea, and explained in great detail, about having a separate and independent branch of the UNSC exclusively for the SPARTAN-IV programHalo: Escalation, Issue #1Halo: Escalation, Issue #3 On January 26, 2553, ODSTs Malcolm Geffen and Vasily Beloi arrived at the base and met with Lian Devereaux, Naomi-010, Captain Serin Osman, Evan Phillips, and Admiral Margaret Parangosky. With this meeting, they created the elite UNSC team Kilo-Five On March 3, 2558, Captain Lasky and Sarah Palmer were brought before the Security Council to be debriefed about the actions taken during the Second Battle of Requiem, including the escape and failed assassination attempt of Dr. Halsey. Known Personnel Human *UNSC Security Council **General Dellert **General Hogan **Major General Nicolas Strauss **Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood **Admiral Serin Osman *Admiral Margaret Parangosky *Captain Damien Hogarth *Lieutenant Dorsey *Commander Musa-096 Artificial Intelligence *Black Box *Harriet *Lysithea Known Sections *Threat Analysis Wing **Wendy House *Core 5 Trivia *The very old and famous painting "Washington Crossing the Delaware" was located here. **Another painting by the name of "Admiral Cole's Last Stand" was located here. Related Links *United Nations Space Command *HIGHCOM **UNSC Security Committee *Sydney, Australia *Earth Sources Category:Military Bases Category:UNSC Buildings Category:Halo: First Strike Category:Halo: Initiation Category:Halo: Escalation Category:Earth